A Play in Five Acts
by charlienotcharlotte
Summary: Chuck's days as the intersect are far from over but little does he know that his life is about to change in a major way! definite charah! Read & Review...this fic is officially on Hiatus, but I will finish it b4 the end of the summer. i promise!
1. Act III

My first Charah fic....okay so tell me how it is...btw this story starts in medias res...go on you know you want to google it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or any of the characters

**A Play in Five Acts**

**Climax – Act III Scene I**

The room grew tensely quiet as Ellie backed away from Chuck her hands shaking with rage.

"Ellie come on, don't just go! It's just that, listen," Chuck glanced over his shoulder at Sarah, she wore an anxious look on her face, Chuck knew at once that she was worried, she was biting her bottom lip as she twirled a single blond curl around her finger, she had that expression on her face, the one that told him that she was worried, about him, again. Chuck sighed, he couldn't let himself focus on Sarah right now not one Ellie was so mad at him, not when their normally close relationship seemed to be pulling apart at its seams. Chuck grabbed Ellie's arm, taking a deep breath as he made up his mind to do the one thing that would change his life forever: finally tell Ellie the truth, about him being the intersect, about Sarah, about everything!

"Elli please just listen, I'm ready to tell you the truth, Sarah and I, we aren't really together, and look she's not, she's not even pregnant!" Chuck reached over and pulled the hem of Sarah's t-shirt up he kept his eyes on his sister as he pointed at Sarah's stomach, "See it's not real she's wearing one of those pregnancy simulator things,"

Chuck stared confused at Ellie as he expression went from confusion to anger to plain disgust, "Really Chuck? What kind of idiot do you think I am?"

Chuck froze, bewildered. "Wait what?"

"You know what Chuck? I'm done, I'm tired of trying, so just go, you can leave! You don't even have to go to the wedding. Hell you don't even have to be a part of this family anymore just go on! You made your decision, you made your choice now go! Just go! Get out! Leave!"

Chuck's face fell, _what the hell was Ellie going on about? Didn't she see? Couldn't she see? Why __couldn't she understand? _This was the first time in a very long time that he was being completely honest with her, and here she was kicking him out! What the hell was wrong with her?

"Ellie please," Chuck called his tone pleading as Ellie pulled out of his hold and turned to leave. Ellie ignored her brother's pleas yelling over her shoulder as she stormed out of the room. "Get out Chuck! Just go and take Sarah with you. Have a nice life!"

Chuck stared after his sister frozen in place and completely confused at her reaction. Chuck turned slowly to face Sarah, she was still standing, as still and silent as Chuck was but for a different reason entirely. Sarah dropped her eyes then stared down at Chuck's hand, it had come to rest on the pale skin of her stomach.

Sarah's eyes pooled with tears as she slowly moved her hand up to cover Chuck's.

"Chuck, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." Chuck gasped loudly, his gaze following Sarah's.

**:) Well you know what to do...REVIEW!!!! It'll make me write way faster!!!**

**Sayra!!!**


	2. Act II Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

Author's note: This chapter takes place 3mths before the last chapter; hence the name Act II

**Act II Scene i**

Chuck glanced over at Sarah smiling slightly when she met his eyes then ducked her head hiding a grin.

"Wait," Chuck began again, losing his train of thought for a moment when Sarah met his eyes, "so I'm supposed to tell my sister that the reason I disappeared for 3 months is that _we, _me and you decided to go away on some spur of the moment romantic getaway?"

Sarah sighed then leaned towards Chuck brushing his hair back with her fingers, "That's the plan."

Her action sent goosebumps up Chuck's skin, as did her cool breath on his neck. "She's never gonna believe that!" Chuck replied leaning closer to Sarah. Sarah met his eyes something in the look she gave him set Chuck's heart pounding.

Casey rolled his eyes, cutting their little love fest short, "Believe me Bartowski, she will, especially when she hears the news."

Sarah glared at her partner who shrugged nonchalantly a tiny smirk on his lips. He unlike his partner was enjoying this extra and uncomfortable layer to Sarah's cover, even if she wasn't, hell especially since she wasn't and Sarah knew it, all too well.

"News?" Chuck asked confused by the glaring contest going on between his handlers.

"I'm pregnant" Sarah said quickly then turned back to glaring at her partner.

"Wait you're what?" Chuck asked confused, Sarah couldn't be pregnant, they'd never you know. Chuck's stomach flopped nervously then. If the baby wasn't his then who's was it?

Sarah frowned, already reading the look of despair in Chuck's eyes, "I'm not really pregnant Chuck, it's just that the General thinks that we need to make it look like our relationship is actually going somewhere, especially since Ellie's been getting suspicious lately. So they thought that this would be a good idea for our cover, besides we needed to find away to explain why we were both gone for so long, and it's not like we can say that we were out trying to catch an arms dealer, so our cover is that we had to go see a specialist to prevent future complications."

Chuck stared at Sarah, she'd just rattled this all off like she wasn't asking him to lie about something this huge to his sister of all people. "Pregnant? That's the best they could come up with? This is the CIA for god's sake! Besides what will Ellie think when a: you remain flat stomached for 9 months and b: no baby shows up...ever!"

Casey's smirk turned into a wide grin, "The CIA has that covered Bartowski, they've already got Agent Walker fitted with those pregnancy simulator stomachs, and the CIA's already looking for babies with blond curls and brown eyes, leave the important thinking to the people in charge Bartowski, you just worry about not blowing our cover."

Chuck frowned glancing incredulously from a smug Casey to a worried looking Sarah, "Are you two out of your minds? Ellie will never buy this!"

Sarah cut in quickly meeting Chuck's eyes, "Oh Ellie already knows, I told her the night before we left and I've been sending her emails from us of course, telling her about the treatments and tests we're been _having. _She's actually pretty surprised at how well you're taking this whole pregnancy thing."

Chuck scoffed, _"I'm_ surprised at how well I'm taking this whole thing."

Sarah smiled encouragingly as Chuck took a deep breath, letting the idea sink in. "Okay, I can do this, I just have to think positively at least 6 months down I won't really have to be changing diapers."

Sarah frowned slightly at this, then shook her head pasting a smile on her face, "Good that's perfect, now keep that in mind, and we'll be fine."

Sarah stood quickly then headed towards the bathroom, Chuck watched as she grabbed the bag with her "pregnancy" stuff roughly then slammed the bathroom door behind her leaving Chuck alone in their hotel room with a now scowling Casey.

"You know Casey people are going to start thinking that you _can't_ smile if you keep scowling like that."

Casey rolled his eyes, "You know Chuck you won't have to be the intersect anymore if I kill you."

Chuck gulped loudly, "Really mature Casey."

Casey laughed then patted Chuck's back a bit harder than was necessary, "Keep it up Bartowski, you sound like a dad already."

**Scene ii**

"Charles Irving Bartowski!" Chuck's eyes flew open as Sarah came hurrying towards him. He stared in wonder at her, she'd changed clothes into a considerably less loose white tank top, and a gray zip up sleeveless hoodie. Chuck's eyes traveled up Sarah's long tanned legs to her mini – jean shorts and her now clearly rounded stomach. "Sarah wow, you look...wow, that looks really well real." Chuck sat up on the bed quickly. Sarah hid a smile, "The CIA's really good at making things look authentic. I just can't ever raise my shirt up." Sarah lifted the hem of her tank top up to show the fake black padded stomach underneath.

Chuck nodded, "Yup, dead giveaway." Sarah smiled then fixed her shirt swatting at his black Converse clad feet. "No shoes on the bed Chuck."

Chuck grinned then quickly obeyed, "Can we go see Ellie now?" Sarah nodded a sweet smile on her face. Chuck's grin widened, he instantly knew that Sarah was wondering yet again how he could be so sweet and trying at the same time. "It's part of my charm Sarah."

Sarah laughed, then took Chuck's hand in his, "Come on Ellie's expecting us." Chuck squeezed Sarah's hand then lead her towards the door." he grinned over his shoulder at Casey as Sarah pulled the door closed, "See you soon Casey."

"I hope not." Casey shot back.

**Scene iii**

Chuck felt dizzy all of a sudden, Sarah was so close to him that he could smell her, her soft golden curls smelled faintly of roses as did her skim, with the softest hint of vanilla and brown sugar, Chuck added with a covert sniff. Chuck smiled, he hadn't realized how much he'd liked these scents until now. Chuck leaned down ignoring the worried look in Sarah's eyes as he lightly kissed her lips. Chuck pulled away before Sarah could react leaving her with flushed cheeks and happily sparkling eyes. Sarah smiled then tiptoed so that she could place her lips softly on his.

"Chuck! Sarah! Oh," Sarah pulled away slowly a wide smile on her face that matched the one on Chuck's. Chuck beamed happily at his sister as she quickly led them inside. Ellie hugged her brother tightly then hugged Sarah squealing happily. "Look at you!!" she held Sarah at arms length staring happily at her rounded midsection. "I'm so happy for you two!"

Chuck frowned slightly, Ellie looked so happy, about a lie, and he hated how that made him feel. Sarah smiled softly, squeezing Chuck's hand, as she accepted Ellie's congratulations.

"Chuck! Look it's Mister Stud Muffin himself! Congratulations my man!" Chuck forced a smile as Devon came over and patted him on the back before hugging him tightly. "Who'd have thought our little Chuck had it in him huh?" Chuck rolled his eyes clearing his throat awkwardly. He looked quickly over at Sarah, who upon reading his discomfort, she quickly floated over to Chuck' s side. She snaked her arm around his waist tiptoeing to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Chuck's got a whole lot more in him than any of you can even start to believe." Sarah spoke with a tiny smile on her face. "Right honey?"

Chuck jumped startled, "Um, yeah, yes." Chuck blushed then, realizing what he'd just agreed to. "Sarah, maybe this isn't the best thing for us to talk about in front of my sister."

Ellie laughed loudly, "Really Chuck, we all know that that baby didn't just appear on its own."

Chuck's blush deepened as he searched his mind for something, anything that would get his sister off this particular subject. Sarah frowned slightly, sensing Chuck's discomfort, she squeezed his waist gently, "Ellie we really are sorry that we had to leave so quickly, but it was a bit of an emergency." Chuck smiled down thankfully at Sarah then stroked her cheek softly with his fingers, "Yeah but we're back now so what did we miss?"

Ellie laughed, "A Morgan Meltdown to rival the one he had before Senior Prom."

Chuck exhaled loudly, the meltdown Ellie was referring to had involved Morgan verbally attacking anyone who even looked at him for almost an entire month.

"Wow he took the news that badly?" Chuck asked unable to keep the worry out of his voice. Ellie shook her head, "No I didn't tell him, he was mad about you leaving."

"Yeah he's way too dependent on you Chuck, you should deal with that before you end up with two babies to take care of." Devon said seriously.

Chuck forced a grin, Morgan's dependence was the least of his worries, especially now, with Echevierra the arms dealer they'd been searching for for three months, still on the loose, Echevierra knew way too much about Chuck for anyone to be safe. Chuck could barely walk around without feeling like he was being watched, like he was some kind of target.

"Right Chuck?" Sarah's voice startled Chuck right out of his thoughts.

"Um yeah of course." Chuck replied quickly, at a loss for the second time that night about what he was agreeing to.

Ellie hugged Chuck tightly grinning from ear to ear. "Oh Chuck I'm so happy for you two!" Sarah smiled slightly at the confusion on Chuck's face. "Yup, Chuck and I are moving in together, what with the baby and all. We're apartment shopping right now and since I already sold my place, we were wondering if it would be okay if I could stay here for a while."

Ellie's smile widened, "Of course! Sarah you're family now and you're welcome to stay here, but Devon's got the guest room packed with all his workout machines."

Chuck smiled then curled his arm around Sarah's shoulders, "That's okay Sarah'll be fine in my room with me."

Sarah nodded, "Yup, Chuck's bed is pretty comfortable and it's never really been a problem for us to share before." Ellie raised her eyebrows quickly, "_Really,_ funny how Chuck never mentioned that before."

Chuck frowned, probably because it never happened? He jumped when Sarah jabbed him in the side, "Yeah well you know me, I'm a pretty private guy, I like to keep my personal life, um personal."

Devon scoffed, "If you say so Chuckster."

Sarah yawned loudly as Devon left the room her cheeks flaming furiously, "Come on honey let's get to bed."

Chuck nodded running his hand lightly down Sarah's back, "Lead the way, you know where it is don't you?" the sarcasm in Chuck's voice was barely audible, but Sarah picked up on it, she shot Chuck a grin then led the way to his room, "That I do Chuck."

Chuck laughed, he couldn't help it, his laugh startled a genuine one out of Sarah who smiled happily at him as she held the bedroom door open for him. Neither heard the front door open or someone run in. Chuck didn't turn when he heard his name being called, but Sarah did, she whirled then stroked her stomach a worried expression on her face as she hurriedly pulled the bedroom door closed and locked it.

**Okay so what did you think this one was more of a filler chapter to kind of set the scene....READ & REVIEW!!!!!**

**:)Sayra**


	3. Act II Part Two

**Disclaimer: **If life were a movie and you were the right guy....I still wouldn't own Chuck

**Author's Note:** Okay soo to clear up any confusion, this is how this story basically goes:

act 3

act 2 -part 1

act 2 -part 2 (leads straight into act 3)

act 4 (picks up after act 3 with a flashback into act 1)

then act 5 to wrap it all up...

**Act II – Part 2**

**Scene iv**

"Do you have to sleep with that on?" Chuck asked as Sarah turned the shower on behind him. Chuck focused on the faucet fighting the urge to even look into the mirror, even though he knew that if he did peek that he would see Sarah's naked form.

**  
**"The simulator?" Sarah asked sticking her head out of the shower, a tiny smile played on her lips as Chuck dropped his eyes quickly.

"Yeah, it only comes off for showers."

"Is it uncomfortable?" Chuck asked his voice worried.

Sarah laughed, hearing the worry in Chuck's voice, "No Chuck, it's fine really," Sarah paused then added ruefully, "Sometimes I forget I'm even wearing it."

"Cool so you don't mind wearing it to bed? Because I could just lock the door or something and no one would ever know."

"Chuck _really_ I'm fine, besides what if something happens during the night? What if we have to leave suddenly?" Sarah sighed, sometimes she thought that Chuck cared too much. "Chuck it's sweet that you're worried about me but I'm fine with wearing it, really."

Chuck frowned, "Okay," he smiled when he realized that in her own way Sarah had just complimented him.

"Hey can you pass me my shampoo?It's in my duffel bag, near the bottom." Sarah asked sticking her head out of the shower again.

"Sure," Chuck replied blushing slightly at the expanse of Sarah's tanned skin that she'd just inadvertently given him a full view of. He stood staring silently for a moment until Sarah grinned, "Chuck, shampoo?" she said quickly.

"Oh yeah, going, sorry" Chuck hurried out of the room, then closed the bathroom door tightly between the bathroom and his bedroom. Chuck grabbed Sarah's bag, trying to shove the image, no matter how pleasing of Sarah out of his mind.

"Shampoo, shampoo, shampoo," Chuck reminded himself, he quickly reached into the bag then pulled out the first bottle his fingers touched. Chuck pulled it out then frowned at the label confused, instead of the bottle of shampoo he was hoping to find Chuck had pulled out an orange see through bottle of white pills. The prescription label on the bottle read simply: Sarah Walker, then the word Promethazine. Chuck stared puzzled at this then put the bottle back his hand quickly finding another such bottle, the label again read Sarah Walker, then the word Nestabs FA, the pills were pink this time, and oval. Both bottles were half filled and had instructions for the pills to be taken once a day.

Chuck put the second bottle back then reached into the bag for the third time, he sighed relieved when he finally found a green bottle filled with flowery smelling shampoo. Chuck placed the smell the moment he took a sniff, he recognized it instantly as the aroma that wafted out of Sarah's hair every time she moved. Chuck found himself smiling slightly as he walked back into the bathroom. Sarah stuck her hand out of the shower, somehow knowing that Chuck had reentered the room before Chuck even had a chance to speak.

Chuck handed Sarah the bottle, "Girls shampoo always smells way better than ones guys use."

Chuck knew that Sarah was smiling when she responded, he could hear it in her voice, "Really? I always thought that _your _shampoo smells good."

Chuck grinned, "Thanks I guess, after all I do try my hardest to appeal to your senses." Sarah laughed outright at this, her laughter sending pleasant chills down Chuck's back.

"I'm gonna hit the sack soon, do you need anything before I go?" Chuck asked quickly.

"No thanks I'm fine" was Sarah's quick reply. "And Chuck?"

Chuck hesitated at the door then turned, "Yeah?"

Sarah sighed then spoke, "I'm sorry that you have to lie to Ellie about something like this. I know how you feel about lying to her, especially about something this big." Sarah hesitated then added her voice barely audible, "I hate that we have to pretend."

Chuck frowned, "I know Sarah, I know." he closed the door behind him then got into bed, burying his face in his pillow.

(------------------)

Chuck woke the next morning with a huge smile on his face, and it didn't seem out of place for him, it felt normal for him to smile since with every breath he inhaled his nostrils were filled with the most pleasant smell ever. Chuck opened his eyes slowly then inhaled again when he realized that his face was buried in Sarah's soft curls.

Sarah smiled feeling Chuck's cool breath on her neck. She tightened her arms around him, her smile widening when he did the same tugging her closer to him until her face was resting against his chest. Sarah brought her arms up slowly until they were up and draped around Chuck's neck.

Chuck's skin tingled warmly at Sarah's caresses and he leaned in so that her lips were right by his ear.

"We're being watched." Sarah murmured softly her hand running slowly up and down Chuck's jaw. Chuck froze then moved to pull away. Sarah laughed the sound instantly calming Chuck, Don't worry, it's just Ellie and Awesome, and by the sound of that girlish shriek Morgan." Chuck smothered a laugh as he murmured back, "What do we do?" Sarah smiled softly her dancing eyes meeting Chuck's, "We act like a couple."

Chuck grinned something inside of him telling him to give in without his usual fight, "We give them a show." Chuck placed a line of featherlight kisses down from Sarah's temple to right on her chin his lips halting right under Sarah's.

Sarah frowned at Chuck's hesitation, realizing then that she wasn't mad that he was kissing her, she was mad that he had stopped. Sarah smiled every CIA trained rational cell in her body screaming for her to pull away stop this before she got hurt, before Chuck got hurt, Sarah ignored her rational thoughts and grabbed hold of Chuck's chin she pulled him up so that their lips were not only touching but moving together.

Chuck hesitated at Sarah's sudden action then smiled when Sarah's tongue ran lightly over his bottom lip, asking for entry. Chuck gave it willingly enjoying the taste of Sarah as her tongue slipped between his parted lips. It was Sarah who had to pull away, gasping for air. Chuck smiled widely at Sarah, he was surprised when she smiled back at him then pulled him close again. Chuck pulled away his heart racing, he leaned down and kissed Sarah's forehead, "Good morning to you too beautiful."

Sarah's cheeks reddened at this compliment, the blush in her cheeks deepened at the chorus of awws that followed this statement. Chuck smiled, slowly brushing his thumbs against her blushing cheeks.

"Good morning Ellie." Chuck called then sitting up.

Ellie stood grinning eagerly in the doorway, Devon had the courtesy to just wave then walk away followed by a smiling Morgan. Ellie though came into the bedroom, "You two are too sweet." Ellie smiled at a still blushing Sarah. "I remember how I felt when I first woke up and found myself in Devon's arms, I felt so loved, everything just felt perfect, too perfect to be real, but it was and it was well, awesome." Chuck frowned, feeling all the happiness he'd been feeling before drain out of his body. The realization hit him again like it always did, his life, his love his everything was a lie. Chuck pulled away when Sarah touched his shoulder, "Are you gonna go shower first or should I ?" he asked coldly. Sarah sighed then got out of bed, Chuck had a right to bad, but Sarah couldn't help think that today she was one of the main reasons he was angry. "I'll go first." She hurried into the bathroom closing the door behind her, Sarah leaned her forehead against the cool wood of the door, trying her hardest to block out the voices both in the other room and the ones screaming at her in her head for being just another reason that Chuck's life sucked.

"What just happened?" Ellie asked confused at the suddenly tense atmosphere in the room. Chuck shrugged then started rummaging angrily through his closet. Ellie frowned, "Really Chuck what did I miss?"

Chuck shrugged again grabbing a white dress shirt. "_Chuck_ talk to me what's wrong? What's going on?"

Chuck frowned, Everything! Everything was wrong, and what sucked was that he couldn't turn to the one person that he'd always turned to for help to help him. "Nothing Ellie I'm fine."

Ellie frowned not believing her brother at all, "Yeah and I'm Oprah," she sighed then changed her tone, Chuck was hurting, and she of all people loved him too much to hurt him anymore, "Whatever, when you're ready to talk I'm here, just tell me if you need anything."

Ellie was halfway out of the room when Chuck called her name.

"Yes Chuck?" Ellie asked turning back to face her brother.

"What are Promethazine and Nestabs FA prescribed for?" Chuck asked a worried look on his face.

Ellie smiled slightly, "Promethazine's an antiemetic, it's used to stop nausea and Nestabs FA's a type of prenatal vitamin." Ellie misread the confusion on Chuck's face, "Sarah's probably taking the Promethazine for morning sickness and the Nestabs as vitamins It's perfectly normal Chuck if that's what you're worried about." Chuck frowned, it was perfectly normal for a pregnant woman but Sarah wasn't pregnant at least not really anyway. Chuck shrugged, why was he even over thinking this? It wasn't like he should even care what Sarah was taking or not, it wasn't like they were really together. It was just a cover, pretend. Chuck sighed already tired of this day."Um thanks Ellie, I was just worried you know."

Ellie nodded, watching silently as Sarah walked back into the room wrapped in a towel. She saw how Chuck's face lit up initially when he saw her then how his face fell. Sarah shot a smile at Ellie then reached into her bag for the two bottles of pills. Sarah quickly took a pill from then popped them into her mouth, she made a disgusted face as she swallowed then forced a smile at Chuck, "A girl's gotta have her vitamins right?" Chuck's frown deepened, Sarah was way too good at her job, their was no way that she had coincidentally walked into the room and went straight to the thing that they'd just been talking about.

"I'm gonna go shower before breakfast." Chuck said abruptly then hurried into the bathroom. Ellie and Sarah stared after him then stood awkwardly in the room each lost in her own thoughts.

Sarah shook her head slowly, her heart thudding in her chest. Chuck was getting way to good at his job. A few months ago Chuck wouldn't have picked up on anything, especially not something this big.

**Well what did you think???? Review plzz ppl & thanks for all the reviews so far!!**

**:)Sayra**


	4. Act II Part Three

**Disclaimer**: I own nada...

**A/N:** Most of you who have just opened this chapter are clearly expecting Act IV, but I'm sorry to say that you won't be getting it (for at least another day or so) because I thanks to an ever faithful reader

Bianquinha I realized that Act II Part 2 did NOT lead in any way shape or form into Act III, so I had to fix that. So Bianquinha this one's for u!!!

_(These scenes take place 3 months after Act II Part 2, and the day of Act III, a wise man once told me that the best way to get somewhere was to start there...so I did)_

**Act II Part Three**

"Sarah I _really_ don't think that this is a good idea." Chuck said for what felt like the millionth time since he'd been briefed about their newest mission.

"We have our orders Chuck." Sarah replied quickly.

"Don't we always," Chuck said angrily glaring at Sarah's huge midsection. Sarah ignored his glare quickly grabbing an extra Sig.

"Ellie's rehearsal dinner is in 6 hours Sarah! We can't just go off to Arizona chasing some lead! We'll never be back in time!"

Sarah sighed tiredly, "Chuck orders are orders, besides this is the first definite lead we've had on Echevierra in 3 months! We _have_ to bring him in!

"Sarah this is my sister's rehearsal dinner we're talking about!Missing it isn't an option for me!" Chuck yelled back angrily.

"Get in the car Chuck, we have to leave now." was Sarah's strained reply.

Chuck groaned angrily then quickly got into the backseat, Casey had a glint in his eye that Chuck somehow knew meant that he wasn't above using force to get Chuck inside.

"Sometimes I think you don't even care anymore." Chuck said as he buckled his seatbelt. Sarah's suddenly sad eyes met Chuck's in the rear view mirror. "I do care Chuck, I care about keeping you safe, and the only way I can do that is by putting Echevierra in jail."

Chuck frowned, these past few months he'd been pulling away from Sarah, building a wall between them, then she'd look at him like that, like he was causing her so much pain, and he'd find himself somehow feeling sorry for her, hating himself for taking his frustration at having to live a lie out on her. Chuck dropped his gaze, then muttered softly, "I'm sorry."

Sarah stared out of the window not acknowledging if she'd heard Chuck's soft apology.

(------------------)

Chuck was more than angry now, he was furious. "An 8 hour long drive and we have nothing!" Their lead had turned out to be a dud, an 8 hour long dud. Chuck got out of the car, angrily slamming the door behind him. His legs were still aching from being cramped in an air vent with a less than happy Casey for an hour, while they stared down at a group of middle aged white men playing poker. "Enough Chuck!" Sarah hissed as they walked to Ellie's front door. Chuck whirled to face Sarah suddenly angrier than he had ever been, "You're right Sarah! I have had enough!"

"_Chuck_!"

"No, I've had enough, I'm tired of to put my life on hold for this stupid intersect mess! I've had to lie to my sister for going on three years! Now I, the one giving her away, missed her wedding rehearsal dinner! She's probably pissed at me right now! I'm tired of all the lying and the hiding and giving up my life for the government's stupid mistake! It's not bad enough that the Intersect's taking over my brain, it has to takeover my life too! I can't even have a real relationship because I'm stuck in this one!"

Sarah's face fell then and she turned away from Chuck, "I'm sorry you feel that way." she said finally her voice unfeeling. Chuck sighed loudly then knocked on Ellie's front door.

Devon pulled the door open a fraction of the way a few minutes later then stuck his head out, an almost fearful expression on his face, "Charles man," he hissed quickly, "Ellie's really mad, madder than after my bachelor party mad, you should go, comeback tomorrow, or a month from now, just give her sometime to cool down some."

"Is that Chuck?"Ellie's shriek rang out through the courtyard. "It is! It's him and you were telling him to leave!" Ellie yelled at Devon her tone accusatory. Devon backed away from the door his hands raised in surrender, "He's all yours babe, I was just getting him ready for you, making sure he didn't run." Devin disappeared down the hallway leaving Chuck and Sarah alone with an extremely angry Ellie. Chuck stepped inside slowly, "Ellie I'm so sorry," Ellie folded her arms in front of her glaring daggers at Chuck, "Oh you are are you?"

Chuck gulped loudly then spoke, "Ellie really I can explain, something came up and we had to go, and."

Ellie cut Chuck off angrily, "Something came up? For two years all I've been hearing is something came up! Is that all you can say now?"

Chuck frowned taking another step towards his seething sister, "Ellie please, I'm sorry I am, but it was an emergency."

"An emergency? Really what kind of emergency? Because when you were running late and not answering your phone I thought that hey something must be wrong, my brother would never miss something this big unless there was some kind of an emergency. So what do I do? I call the Buy More, and what do they tell me? They say that you haven't been in all week. So I'm like okay, that's weird but maybe there was something wrong with Sarah, maybe she had some kind of last minute appointment, so I called your 'doctor' Dr. Perkins? And he tells me that he has no patient with the name Sarah Walker. Then I sent Devon by your apartment and your doorman tells him that he's never seen or heard of either of you before!" Ellie choked back a sob, "What the hell is going on Chuck? It's like you're not even you anymore!"

"Ellie please," Chuck said, begging now. Ellie shook her head and slowly backed away from her brother, "No Chuck, no more lies, please."

**Okay...you know the drill R&R...**

**:)Sayra**


End file.
